


Confirmation

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Marichat May 2017 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 2, F/M, Marichat, Marichat May, Purring, hangout, purr, wow three days late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Marichat May Day 2 - Purring || When Chat purrs Marinette knows that he likes it when she pets him. If only there was some way for her to let him know she liked it when he ran his hands through her hair.





	Confirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so apparently I procrastinate even when I want to do something. Here is Day 2 of Maricaht May three days late. This is short but I want to try and play catch up on the days I've missed.

Marinette was sitting at her desk, working on perfecting the rough design she’d thought of in class, when there was a tapping at her window. “Come in, it’s unlocked.” Not wanting to stop in the middle of her work Marinette continued to outline while Chat jumped into her room. He came up behind her, looking over her shoulder at what she was working on.

“That’s looking wonderful princess. Want to play Ultimate Mecha Strike III when you’re done?” She looked away from her sketch to grin at Chat, giving him a quick yes before turning back to the in-progress design. She assumed Chat would go rest on her lounge or do something other than hover over her shoulder, but he didn’t. 

After a few minutes of his hovering she turned to him chuckling slightly. “Silly kitty, I can’t focus with you hovering over my shoulder like that. I went to the library the other day, you could see if any of the books I picked up interested you.” She pointed across the room to a pile of books and his head turned to follow the direction she pointed.

“Take your time princess, I’m sure there will be something in that pile to entertain me for a while. I hope you grabbed something with romance.” She smiled at him and reached up to scratch behind his ears like she had done many times before. Also like many times before, he began to purr. It wasn’t a long scratch and the purring stopped soon after but hearing it at that moment his purring caught her attention.

As Marinette turned back to her sketch she began to think about Chat’s purring. Not only was it down right adorable when he did it but it was also a confirmation of sorts. His purring confirmed to her that he liked when she would pet his hair or scratch behind his ears. If the purring ever stopped she knew he didn’t like what she was doing to him and she would change her pets until it began again. It was very helpful since Marinette had never really petted anymore before.  
Since Chat didn’t have that same confirmation, he would ask if it was okay to run his hand through her hair or rub her shoulders. Marinette couldn’t put into words how much she loved that he would ask every time he was planning to do something. He always gave her an out if she didn’t want him to touch her. Of course, she always gave him permission. Who says no to a shoulder rub? It almost felt unfair though since she didn’t produce a physical response to his actions.

Marinette hadn’t realized she’d been lost in her thoughts until two hands rested on her shoulders. “Hey Princess, you’ve been staring into space for quite a while. Is everything okay?”

She turned around, giving him a bright smile. “Of course kitty, just thinking about some stuff.” She turned back around to actually work this time. Chat stayed behind her however and began to massage the day’s tension from her shoulders.

“Is this okay?” She knew the question would follow soon after his ministrations began and in that moment between his hands beginning and the question being asked, she came up with an idea. When the question did come, she purred in response. It was the human imitation of a purr, unlike Chat’s real cat purr, but she hoped it still got her point across. 

Apparently, it hadn’t because Chat stopped his rubbing and turned her chair around towards him. “Princess what was that?” The look of confusion on his face as he peered down at her almost made Marinette laugh but she help it back because there was an urgent look in his eye as well. Almost like he was questioning if he’d done something wrong.

“It was a purr Chat.” His confusion looked to only grew so she explained. “I like it when you purr, it helps me know that you like what I do with my pets. I just thought I’d try it out.” She shrugged her shoulders and looked away, face heating slightly. Maybe her idea hadn’t been the best. It was kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing. This is exactly why Marinette liked to think things through first, so she could stop herself from doing embarrassing things.

Chat took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning her gaze back to his. “I’ll admit that I’m surprised, I didn’t know you liked my purring so much Princess. In fact, I’ve been trying to hold it back as best as I could because I didn’t know if you found it odd or not. Though I’m less surprised that I like it when you purr, and not just because of it answering my question.” She looked up at him as he began to bring his face, and therefore lips, closer to her. He stopped a hairs breath from her mouth to whisper. “Is this okay?” Marinette gave another purr in response and their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Now to get started on Day three.


End file.
